The field of the invention relates to waste disposal systems for solid waste materials, and more particularly to a method and an assembly for controlling the dust within such systems.
Facilities for treating solid waste materials have become increasingly important as available landfill sites continue to decline. Such facilities may include a receiving station for receiving the raw solid waste, a shredder for shredding the waste to a size which can more easily be combusted, and a boiler in which the shredded waste material is combusted. The energy generated by the boiler can be used to drive a steam turbine to provide electricity and/or to provide steam for industrial use. A magnetic separator is preferably provided between the shredder and the boiler to remove ferrous metals from the shredded waste materials. Recyclable materials and materials not suitable for routine shredding are preferably removed between the receiving station and the shredder.
The generation of dust within solid waste disposal systems is a recognized problem, and has generally been addressed by spraying the solid waste material with water as it is conveyed from one point within the system to another. This approach is inefficient and not completely effective as the spray never contacts much of the solid waste material, thereby allowing the dust therein and thereon to become airborne as soon as the waste material is agitated. The presence of a dust cloud within a solid waste disposal facility makes it difficult for the operating and maintenance personnel to work within the facility, and may also pose a health hazard if dust protectors are not worn by such personnel.